Love Is A Battlefield
by Insane Anarchist-aka Allie
Summary: Everyone thought the femmes were gone...until now. Post Movie.
1. The Return

_**Love Is A Battlefield**_

Optimus Prime sighed. He turned away, looking off into the hills. Jazz's death had cut him deeply, him and the other Autobots. A gentle hand rested on his leg, and he looked down. The human, Mikaela, was standing there.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

Optimus cocked his head to one side. "I do, Mikaela. But such is the price of war, and Jazz would want us to move on, and continue our efforts." Inwardly, he hadn't moved on. He was still mourning for his first lieutenant's death, and he hadn't shown any signs of stopping. The Autobots-i.e. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Ironhide- were getting worried. They hadn't seen their leader like this ever.

Not even when they'd found Elita-One's dead body.

* * *

Mikaela sadly walked away, thinking about the depression she had sensed in his voice. When she'd first met the Autobots, his voice had been serious, but still not so _sad_ as it was now. She herself was saddened by Jazz's death, wished she could have known him better. _Optimus is right, though. We have to accept his death, and continue battling the Decepticons. Every victory is in his name._

'Hey 'Bee? Can you take me home?" Mikaela asked. "My mom will be getting worried," she lied. Her mother didn't even notice if her daughter was home, or out. Once, Mikaela had spent the night at a friend's house, and tried to call her mom.

"Ya," she had said upon picking up the phone.

"Mom? Can I sleep over at Cathy's tonight?" Mikaela had asked hopefully. She was ten.

"'Kae, I don't care. I'm busy." And then her mom had hung up.

That was how Mikaela's life had been: her father in and out of jail, and her mother completely inattentive. She was lucky to have stayed sane through it all. Sam was a good find; maybe he wasn't as strong as most of the guys she'd dated, but he had a good heart, and that was what mattered.

Mikaela lay back down, and snuggled into his side. Sam wrapped his arm around her, only to slip off when Bumblebee gave a shake. He sprawled on the ground, and Mikaela landed in a crouch. She laughed, and stood up.

"Thanks, 'Bee," Sam muttered, getting up, and brushing the dirt off his pants. "Warn me next time, will ya?"

Bumblebee transformed, and pretended to sigh dramatically. "I'm the chauffer, Sam! I've been given a job!" he said, winking at Mikaela.

"Thanks, 'Bee," she said as he transformed back, and opened his door. She hesitated at the driver's seat, as her earlier reluctance to sit there when he was driving still remained.

"You can get in, I'm not actually sitting _inside_ myself," he said gently. She climbed in, and waved goodbye to Sam. As they drove, she thought on Optimus's words. She was worried the Autobot leader was slipping into a slight depression-if that were possible-and worried about him in general.

* * *

Later that night, when Mikaela knew that most of the Autobots would be in stasis, she left quickly, gathering a duffel bag of tools from her dad's old shed. She crept outside, to her Vespa. It looked very sad, all things considered, after hanging out with transforming vehicles. But still, it was a mode of transportation, so she climbed on, and took off for the Autobots' base.

The underground building was outside of town, and the entrance was hard to find. Despite that, Mikaela made it in under an hour. She crept inside, down through cavernous rooms and hallways, until she reached the room where Jazz was stored. A few crates, and some other assorted boxes provided uneven steps for her to get up onto the table.

Large tools were scattered around on the table. Some screwdriver-looking ones were stripped beyond repair, and several other unidentifiable tools were also mangled. _Ratchet's been working…but he obviously hasn't made any headway._ Mikaela's eyes drifted to Jazz's midsection, and she wished they hadn't. Megatron had done a very messy job, to say the least.

Mikaela clambered up onto the lifeless bot's chest, and examined the wires at the split. They hung limply, with no sparks even shooting out. She reached for her bundle of extra wire, and gently attached a small part to a wire. She connected the wire, and watched as it sparked once, then was lifeless once more.

"It's a start," she muttered. She worked on the other wires, getting the same result each time. She noticed, however, that the sparks were getting lengthier, and more pronounced as she worked.

The sun rose into the sky, and the sounds of activity echoed through the base, but still Mikaela worked diligently. She silently thanked Ratchet for having the two halves up against each other, as it made her work much easier. Soon she had all the visible wires connected, and-as far as she could tell-all the ones that she _could_ connect. A large cable was hanging out, and its other side was visible as well, but the material was strange, and Mikaela had no desire to mess anything up.

So she started on the metal.

There were some scattered pieces on the floor, but she needed large sheets. Mikaela found these in a crate, and luckily one close to the top. After much heaving, she had three good-sized sheets up on the table. She pulled out a very large, very menacing tool, used for cutting sheets such as this. Mikaela set to work, fitting pieces onto the large gaps, melding them into place securely.

By mid-afternoon, he was looking like himself.

Mikaela was getting hungry, so she pulled a granola bar out of the duffel, and continued working. She wasn't planning on stopping to eat. _Besides, the Autobots will probably make me stop as soon as they find me. I need to get as much done as I can, before I'm stopped_, she thought. She worked until the evening, when her cellphone rang for the tenth time. She huffed, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"'Kae?! Oh my God! Where were you today? We've all been out searching for you, and nobody's seen you, and-"

"Sam! Calm down, ok?" Mikaela pleaded. "I'm fine, I've just been busy. I'll call you later, bye!" She hung up before he had a chance to protest. The young woman picked her wrench back up, and continued working on fixing the two halves together. The big cord was still bothering her, but she couldn't worry about that.

That was, until she saw a cord just like it, buried in the metal sheet box. She yanked it out excitedly, and set it aside. She calmed herself down, and continued work. By now, it was 11:00, and she was getting sleepy after working for over twelve hours straight. She checked her watch, and saw it had been about twenty-three hours since she had started.

"Oh God, I'm so dead. I can't believe I haven't been caught yet," Mikaela moaned. She started cosmetic work, although upset that she didn't have paint to match his. A thought entered her head, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

A faint warmth came from the bot, and so she snuggled up closer to his side as she worked. Mikaela finally finished with the cosmetics, and checked her watch. _Another all-nighter_, she thought blandly. She connected the last, strange wire, and sighed deeply. Mikaela slipped out, and, after collecting her Vespa, drove to the nearest mechanic. After getting an appointment, she drove back hurriedly.

Somehow, she slipped inside, and clambered up the makeshift steps carrying buckets of paint. "C'mon, Jazz, how do you transform? I know Ratchet has some way to make you all transform," she murmured. She felt around on his head, and stifled a yelp as he transformed beneath her. Grinning madly, she drove him down the unwieldy ramp she'd made from the spare metal parts, happy it supported his weight.

Mikaela took back ways, and, by some miracle, got outside. Once she'd cleared the base, she put the pedal to the metal-literally-and zoomed off. She reached the mechanic quickly, and told him the color scheme she wanted for the thoroughly messed-up Solstice. The guy laughed, and told her how bland silver was.

"Alright then, how about something with a racing edge to it? No flames, though," she countered, thinking of Optimus's chosen form. The man grinned. "_Now_ you're talking! Come back this afternoon, and it'll be all fixed up for ya," he announced.

* * *

Mikaela poked her head inside, and called, "Hello?"

"Ah, 'ey there, ma'am! Your friend's car is all fixed up," the mechanic said.

"My friend?" she asked in confusion.

"Well yeah! He came by a little bit ago, asking about who brought the car in. Real nervous fella. Well, I told him, and he relaxed right away. Said it was 'is car, and you'd gone and fixed it up for 'im. You mus' be some fiiine mechanic of a gal," he said with a laugh.

"Mmmm hmmm, now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get the car," Mikaela said impatiently.

"'M sure ya can, ma'am. Jus' sign here, and you'll be free ta take it." He held out a sheet of paper, and the teen hurriedly signed it. She climbed inside the car, surprised to find the keys in the ignition. Still somewhat dazed, she turned them, and backed out.

The wheel moved under her hands, and she relaxed her grip, letting the Solstice drive itself. "Jazz?" she whispered nervously.

"Yep," he answered, not bothering to conceal his elation.

"Oh God, I did it! Jazz, you're alive!" Mikaela shrieked. She leaned back into the seat, and Jazz played some soft music. Slowly but surely, she fell asleep.

Jazz drove her back to the base, and carefully woke her up before they could be seen. "I want a good entrance," he whispered.

Mikaela rubbed her eyes, and took hold of the wheel. "How 'bout I get all the Autobots out here?" she asked devilishly.

"Sure."

Mikaela clambered out of the car, and stretched. Sam came running up, and hugged her tightly. "Sam! Get off, I'm fine!" she laughed, peeling her boyfriend off.

"'Kae, where were you?" he cried, somewhat hysterical.

"Get the Autobots out here, and I'll tell everybody."

Loud footstep shook the ground, and Ratchet came out, followed closely by Bumblebee.

"He's gone!" the medicalbot yelped.

"Who?" Sam and Mikaela asked in unison.

"Jazz!"

Optimus and Ironhide followed, with the weapons' specialist grumbling about being jolted out of stasis.

"Uh, guys? Guys!" Mikaela cried, trying to get their attention. Once she had it, she continued, "You're probably wondering where I've been, right? Well…" She glanced back at the Pontiac, which shuddered in silent laughter.

Jazz suddenly sprang up, transforming on his way. "She was working on me," he announced. He lifted Mikaela up to his shoulder, and said, "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem."

"How did this happen?" Ratchet asked, recovered from his earlier panic. The other Autobots were too shocked for words.

"I dunno, I just…did it," the teen answered truthfully. "I started a night ago, and worked straight through the night, and the next day and night. I found supplies in the room, and those, along with the tools I brought from home, were what I used." She shrugged. "It just flowed out of my head, as if it was just like repairing a normal car."

"I've never heard of a case like that," he murmured.

"You'd better not even be _thinking_ about performing tests on me," Mikaela warned. Jazz laughed, and patted her gently.

Just a little bit away from the base, watching the happy reunion, was a black-and-white Mustang police car.


	2. Arrival To Earth

_**Love Is A Battlefield-Chapter Two**_

The femme stood up, and surveyed her surroundings. Was it possible she had landed where she meant to? No, not with how damaged she was. Her glowing blue optics took in everything, categorizing and naming each thing. She deduced she was on Earth, at least, but the only question was _where_ on Earth?

In her communication signals, she picked up something known as the _World Wide Web_, used by the inhabitants of Earth-humans-to communicate, and gather information. She found a transportation vehicle called a 'Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder,' and it seemed to fit her purposes. She scanned it.

A noise caught her off guard, and she whipped around: she found herself face-to-face with a mech. His glowing red optics flashed once, and a terrible, sickening grin appeared on his face. She reeled, stumbling.

The mech snarled as something hit him in the back. He recovered after falling forward, and turned to face his opponent. His opponent was a golden yellow mech, with bright blue optics.

The femme picked herself, up, and rested in a crouch, weighing her options. She decided her best choice was to go with the golden yellow mech. She sprang out of her crouch, kicked the black-and-white mech-whom she figured was a Decepticon-in the head. Taking advantage of his disorientation, she landed another hit, this time directly to his chest. The Decepticon reeled.

He snarled again, and made a lunge at her. She danced aside, and backflipped, landing feet first on his head.

The Decepticon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"_Who are you?_" she asked the other mech, using Cybertronian.

"_Sunstreaker. What about you?_" he asked suspiciously.

"_I'm Goldfire…Autobot Goldfire. I'm looking for Optimus Prime; I received his transmission._" Goldfire's light golden color glinted in the sunlight. She looked Sunstreaker over, noticing the Autobot insignia.

"_I didn't know there were any Autobot femmes left_" He still seemed very suspicious.

"_I was with several others. I volunteered to come down to Earth, find Optimus Prime and the other Autobots, then signal to the other femmes when it was safe._" She paused, frowning. "_Is it safe?_" she asked.

"_Yeah, it's safe. You might wanna learn English, though, Goldfire. The humans can't understand Cybertronian._" Sunstreaker clearly showed distaste for humans.

Goldfire quickly looked up 'English' on the World Wide Web, and downloaded all the information she could on it. "Why does English have so many dialects?" she asked. "It makes downloading it all a pain."

Sunstreaker chuckled. "I prefer Cybertronian, but Optimus says it's best for us to use English." He sighed. "So…you were looking for Optimus, right?" he asked.

"Right," Goldfire replied. "So I can have him send a transmission to the other femmes."

"Who's up there?"

"Oh, lots of us. I'll tell you, if you tell me who's down here." She grinned broadly.

"Fine. With Jazz back…we have Optimus, myself, my brother Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Prowl, and Ratchet," he replied, a little icily.

"Ok. So, 'up there,' as you so _eloquently_ put it, we have…" She trailed off, catching sight of a meteor falling to the Earth.

"Oh slaggit! I told her to stay there, and what does she do? Defies me and her mother!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Who?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Oceana! She_ knew_ Bumblebee was down here, she always knows things like that! She's always too intelligent for her own good." Goldfire groaned as the meteor hit the Earth. She transformed, and drove off towards the site. Sunstreaker took off after her.

"Who's Oceana, and what does Bee have to do with any of this?" he asked.

"Oceana is one of the femmes…she's in love with him," Goldfire replied, speeding up. She raced ahead of Sunstreaker, a light gold blur in the sunlight.

"Ok… Hey, wait up!"

The two made it to the site, where a small femme protoform was just standing up. Her bright blue optics dimmed, then flashed. Her body rearranged itself, turning a shimmery teal color. She looked over, and spied Sunstreaker and Goldfire. "_…Hey Goldfire_," she said weakly.

"_Oceana, why on all Cybertron did you come down here? Your mother and I both told you to stay, but did you? No!_" Goldfire exclaimed, reverting to Cybertronian in anger.

"_I'm sorry_," Oceana murmured.

"_Alright, alright, don't go all submissive on me. Just get an alt mode, download the language 'English,' and come on_," she relented. The light gold femme sighed, impatiently waiting for the younger femme to be ready.

"Ok…I think I'm ready." Oceana transformed into a teal-colored Toyota MR2 Spyder, and revved her engine.

"Good. Let's get back to the others," Sunstreaker grumbled. He transformed, and drove ahead a little. Goldfire transformed as well, and nudged his bumper. He zoomed off, and the two femmes sped off after him. Oceana trailed behind the two Lamborghinis, and, in their exhilaration of the race, was left behind. She pulled over, hoping to at least contact someone. She broadcast an open comm link.

"This is Autobot Oceana, and Autobots in the vicinity, please respond," Oceana said, almost pleading.

"Oceana?" The familiar voice came on her comm link.

"Bumblebee!" she yelped. "Oh 'Bee, it's so good to-"

"Ana! Oh thank Primus you're alright! We thought…we though all the femmes were…dead."

Oceana gasped. "How could you think that? There's a whole bunch of femmes just waiting for the go-ahead to come down! Goldfire and Sunstreaker were racing, and I got left behind… 'Bee, could you help me get back?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course! Here, I'll transmit a map. I have to go, Optimus needs me, but I'll see you when you get here," Bumblebee replied, not sounding happy about going.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Oceana downloaded the map, and sped off towards the base.

High above, on the moon, three femmes listened to comm link chatter from the Autobots. One, a sparkling silver-and-red femme, sighed, and lay back on the ground. "This is terrible, sitting up here, listening to our mechs talking. When're we gonna go down?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh come on, it's not too terrible. We'll be down soon, knowing Goldfire and her love for speed. It's the main reason we sent her down." Another femme, a midnight blue color, turned away from the Earth. She smiled at the silver-and-red femme, who shook her head.

"Milana, you always say everything's better than it is," she laughed.

"Yes, but at least I'm not listening to loud music all the time," Milana said. She winked, keeping the mood light.

"Hmph. You don't get on Jazz for listening," she retorted.

"Maybe because we're all used to that. We aren't used to you listening, Silverstar," Milana chided.

"Aw, come on! He's my sparkmate; I'm not allowed to listen to the same kind of music?" Silverstar asked, jokingly. She rolled over, looking off at the Earth.

Milana huffed, and turned away. Silverstar was very irritable without Jazz around. In fact, all of them were more irritable without their mechs. All except Oceana and Wingdancer. Oceana was still young, and rarely got angry, or even irritated.

Wingdancer was…different. She rarely spoke, yet was one of the best in battle. She often would sit for hours by herself, back on Cybertron. Then, when there was an attack, she would be one of the best fighters, almost the turning point. The only one who had ever been able to carry on any type of conversation with her was Bluestreak. Not because she never was bothered when she couldn't get a word in, but because she was possibly the only one who _could_ get a word in. Bluestreak wanted to hear her side of a conversation.

Milana smiled at the thought of the quiet, shy Wingdancer and the young, talkative gunner. She looked over at the pale lavender femme, and sighed deeply. "Hey, Wing," she called.

Wingdancer turned her head, acknowledging Milana.

Milana walked over, and sat down next to her. "You miss him, don't you?" she asked kindly.

She nodded, looking off at the Earth. She was still listening to the comm links. The lavender femme sighed, and ever so slightly turned her body away. Milana took this as a sign to leave, which she did.

Wingdancer turned her attention away from the comm link, instead choosing to look for signs of Cybertronians entering the atmosphere. She didn't think anyone would be coming, but it never hurt to look. Or have a good distraction.

The day dragged on, and the femmes grew very bored. The others were all off exploring the moon, or in stasis. It was Silverstar who broke the lengthy silence: "Hey Milana? D'ya know where Wingdancer is?" she asked.

Milana sat up, and looked around sleepily. "No… Oh no. She must've gone to Earth!" she cried. She shot up, but Silverstar put a restraining hand on her arm. "If she went to Earth, the best thing we can do right now is wait. We'll get the signal from Goldfire _or_ Oceana any time now," she said gently.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Milana asked. But she lay back down all the same.

Goldfire screamed as loudly as possible, "Sunstreaker! Get your aft back here!"

The golden yellow twin just laughed. "Come and get me, then!" he retorted, continuing up the mountain path. The light gold femme did just that, tackling him. He transformed, and they tumbled, with Goldfire ending up on top.

"Get offa me!" he growled.

"Not a chance, Sunny."

Sunstreaker pushed her off, and jumped up. She threw all her weight onto him, and they rolled down the hill. This time, he ended up on top.

"Ok, I give," Goldfire relented. Sunstreaker got up, only to be shoved to the ground.

"I thought you gave up!" he cried.

"I did. _After_ that," she laughed. She helped him up, and the two made their way up to the summit, and sat there. Goldfire looked off at the sunset, focusing all her attention. She hadn't seen a sunset in years.

Sunstreaker looked at her face, unable to tear his gaze away. He absorbed her every feature, drinking it in. His gaze caressed her, and he felt a deep longing, one he hadn't ever felt before.

"Sunny? You ok?" she asked, turning to face him.

Sunstreaker blinked, and nodded. "Yeah." He reached out, and took her hand gently. She looked at him once more, then turned back to the sunset. Sunstreaker continued to look at her face, almost shaking with longing. _What's wrong with me?

* * *

**So, chapter two up FINALLY!!! Yay! And I've introduced FIVE femmes! **_

**Now, press that wittle button, and review.**


End file.
